gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero 2
''Hero2 ''Hero 2 is the 2013 sequel to the 2012 game Hero developed by ninja clan,and published by Sega.It is the second out of 3 games in a trilogy.The first campaign(out of three)follows vampire Pierre Ross saving his colony of New Orleans from the vampire onslaught.The second follows deadly assassin "V",living in New York city(She later goes to Chicago,and a city called Metro City.) during the depression era,battling various gangs,in order to survive.The third follows 14-year old,time traveling hero Chronus,who sends himself back in time,drastically altering the future,and must find ways to set it straight again. Gameplay It varies based on which story your playing. Back button for all campaigns is map,and inventory screen.V's story is a mainly stealth game,requiring her to take down enemies silently,and there are sections where she eneters a "fighting mode",where she puts her martial atr skills to good use.Pierre is more action-adventure than the others,basically,punching everything mixed with some platforming here and there,and some puzzles to solve.Chronus's of course,platforming and puzzle. Chronus Chronus's story has a unique mechanic,the reality scale.In-game,you must be careful of how you speak to NPCs,or how far you are in the story for example;All of Chronus's levels include altering reality to make pathways,open secret areas,or to solve multiple puzzles.He possesses a wide array of gadgets from both the past and present to help him achieve this goal.If you overuse the reality bending moves(Hold Rb so the mini-menu will pop-up)such as slowing down time,it has an effect on Chronus;if you die,and use the rewind(Basically just retrying),You'll end up in an altered version of the stage your in,and if you fail the stage,you end up in the time vortex,a nexus between every area in the game,and you must pick a new level;and depending on your success rate of finishing levels,how much you revealed to the people from the past thorugh conversations,and how much you actually fixed time,you'll get 4 endings.The Bad,Normal,and Good Ending concludes with a climatic boss fight against Father Time himself,who scolds you for messing up time,and in order for you to escape,you must defeat him.The bad ending is,if you fail to beat him,or you've destroyed the timeline itself,you fade out of existence,Normal is if,you've restored the timeline,but had altered some smaller events,so Father Time,whom your name is based on(Chronus=Father Time)sends you to your home in the future.The good ending is,you've completely fixed everything(Not counting collecting all of the collectibles,such as collecting history pages from a history book of the future),the events of the game never happen,and you live a normal life.To get the Secret True Ending,have 100% on everything,and beat the boss in 5 minutes,and you'll be introduced to the true antagonist of the game,the Reaper,an alternate form of father time,said to be the ruler of the dead,and he'll attempt to erase you forever,in every timeline,and it is revealed the reaper is an alternate version of you from another timeline,where you're the bad guy,and after defeating him,Father Time makes it so the events of the game never happened,but as a result,every single Ninja Clan game(That previously all took place in one World no matter what the time)become separate universes,and the events of the first Hero game never happen,and it alters the present so,that's how Matt,Blaze,and the other characters in the sequel live in a regular world,but it also had an effect on people,resulting in the Marvel Universe merging with the timeline,so that's how the X-Men exist in the timeline.On character notices the sudden change,as he studies artifacts from the past,and uses this time mix up to his advantage.... Menu *Select Story(V,Pierre,or Chronus) *Rec.Room(Music collectibles etc.) *Options(Screen adjustment save,load data,etc.) Levels/Chapters & Bosses *Chronus's chapters are split into 3 acts,then the boss,except for the reaper fight. *V's chapters are separated into parts 1 & 2 *Pierre's chapters are separated into 5 different levels,so I'll just list the area.The game doesn't exactly list the chapters,this is just to give you an idea,and to extend the total play time,instead of there being only 10 levels. Characters Pierre's story Lucas-A normal human,and friend of Pierre's.He feeds Pierre information throughout the story leaving notes and letters detailing the vampires plans,where they are hiding,and how to deal with them.He also serves as the second player's character in Co-op,wielding various firearms,making up for his lack of super powers. Bloody Marie-The first female vampire.When Dracula had fled to England from Transylvania,he had bitten an unsuspecting male,who had been heading to France,and by the time he got there,was a fully transformed vampire,and bit the first person in sight,Marie,until the vampire was killed by locals.Marie hid underground and waited for the colonists to go exploring,and secretly went with them so she could infect them and start her own army. Helena-A poor girl who lives in the streets and will provide James with intel,and weapons if you give her money(Which she spends on candy).She serves as your support in the story,healing James if he comes to her "house"(A cube-like structure underground where she sleeps). V's story Leo-A 15-year old mechanic.He works all day to support his family,and gets wrapped up in V's "problems." R-V's sister.After V left her family to fend for themselves,R(real name unknown)was left to help keep the family going.After their parents died,and their brother being adopted,R gave up her name and now seeks V for revenge. Any other major character are bosses basically. Chronus's story The Travelers-A group of five(including Chronus)time travelers that had been dragged back in time with him.Each member has their own attributes,and in singleplayer mode,are used to help solve puzzles.Members are slow,but powerful Bill(21st century),speedy ninja Gin(15th century),weapon expert Joe(18th century)and acrobat Gloria(time:unknown). Father Time-The personifacation of time itself.Takes on a variety of forms,but is most often seen as an invisible force,and often untouchable,constantly shifting matching the current fashion or the most recent(in his own words) "boom",(whatever is popular) Category:Video Games Category:Games